


Don't Leave Me

by Washedawaycloud



Series: Ripples of Bad Wolf [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, Marriage, Post Nightmare Child, Time War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washedawaycloud/pseuds/Washedawaycloud
Summary: The Battle's won but now it's time to soothe nerves.
Relationships: The Corsair/Eighth Doctor, The Corsair/The Doctor
Series: Ripples of Bad Wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050176
Kudos: 1





	Don't Leave Me

When she lands in the Capital, she doesn’t expect her husband to barrel into her, shoving her over his shoulder and heading straight back into her TARDIS. She’s tired, she didn’t have a breath of a chance of fending him off as he carries her to the medical bay and sets her on the bio-bed.

“Thete-“

“ **No**.” He growls at her, eye like shards when he looks at her. “You almost died. Frankly, as soon as I get a reading on your injuries, you’re coming to my TARDIS, and Esperanza is going into dry dock.” His jaw is jumping and their bond is ice blue in her mind.

“I did what was needed –“

“You do not need to die.” His voice cracks like a whip in the room, and suddenly fear and desperate sadness flood their bond. “I can’t do this without you anymore.”

“Okay. Okay.” She lets him run the tests, lets him carry her out of Esperanza, barking at his intern ( Lieutenant actually ), to get the ship into dry dock. It’s been just under four decades and they gave up hiding their bonding two months in.

“Ah, Lord and Lady Lungbarrow,” Romana’s amusement and tiredness great them at the Doctor’s TARDIS. “Mandatory leave. I don’t want to see you out of that TARDIS for a week.”

The gratitude that pours off her husband makes her eyes sting.


End file.
